


Lattes and Phone Numbers

by wafflesfriendswork



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: College AU, F/F, I got bored and decided "why not write this!", So we'll see if it's any good, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesfriendswork/pseuds/wafflesfriendswork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I ordered a pumpkin spice latte at Starbucks and you made a heart with the foam and I decided to drink it here so I can smile at you some more’ AU</p>
<p>Or the coffee shop AU that nobody asked for. I took this prompt and kinda changed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lattes and Phone Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my second fic so let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also my computer's hard drive recently died so this is posted from my phone. Sorry for any errors! (Hopefully there aren't too many...)

Ann usually went to the on-campus Starbucks before her 9am class every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday - why did she take this class? was a thought that ran through her head multiple times a week.

She usually got a coffee with cream and (a little bit of) sugar and she also usually saw the same short blonde girl working behind the counter. Said blonde girl was unusually perky in the mornings, always greeting Ann with a chipper “Good morning! What can I get for you?” After giving her order a couple of times, the blonde knew it and shouted “the usual?” when she saw Ann walk in, which made Ann smile whenever the girl asked. 

The fact that this girl was also ridiculously pretty and cute did not hurt either. 

As the girl was making her order, and because there usually wasn’t anyone else in the coffee shop, they made polite small talk, even though said order didn’t take long at all to make. They would talk about classes and the weather, small stuff like that. The girl never failed to remain cheerful. 

One day, Ann hadn’t had time before class to grab a coffee, so she raced to the shop after her class ended. It was October, so she decided to put in an order for a pumpkin spice latte. Not something she got very often, but she decided to mix it up a little but that afternoon.

“Hi!” The girl greeted, upon recognizing Ann’s face as she walked in. “I missed seeing you this morning.” Her face scrunched up. “Sorry, was that weird?”

“No, it’s okay.” Ann smiled. “I missed seeing you, too. I didn’t have time before class, but I really need my coffee, so I figured I’d stop by after class. By the way, what’s your name? You know mine because you write it on the cup, but I don’t know yours.”

The girl smiled even wider when Ann asked her question. “I’m Leslie,” she offered her hand, which Ann took. “Nice to officially meet you!” 

Ann smiled and it was like her whole world had gotten a little bit brighter, as was usual, she noticed, whenever she saw Leslie.

“So,” she said, trying to make conversation. “You’re a student, here, right? What are you going to school for?”

“Public affairs! What about you?” Leslie said, proudly, as she made Ann’s drink for her.

“I’m going to school to be a nurse,” Ann said, just as proudly as Leslie.

Leslie’s face let up. “That’s awesome! We need more nurses in the world. And they do all the hard work anyway.” 

Ann lit up like fireworks on the 4th of July, and it took her a few seconds to notice that Leslie was holding Ann’s drink out.

“Oh sorry. “Ann took the drink, “What made you want to go to school for public affairs?”

“I just really want to make the world a better place. I’ll start with my hometown, but eventually I’d like to move on to bigger pastures, like in D.C.” 

“I think you’ll be great at that.” Leslie got a huge smile on her face.

“Thank you. I hope you enjoy your drink. This is my first pumpkin spiced latte of the season, so I hope it’s okay. If it’s not, let me know and I’ll make it again, free of change of course. I also put in extra whipped cream, I hope that’s okay.”

Ann grinned. “Really? I feel special! I’m sure it’s fantastic. And I love whipped cream.”

Normally Ann left the coffee shop and went on to do whatever else she needed to get done that day, but this afternoon she decided to stay and do work (also look at Leslie). 

As she sat down and got her books out, Ann couldn’t help but notice a string of numbers lining the coffee cup holder, and it took her a little longer than it should have to realize that it was Leslie’s number, and also she had lovely handwriting. 

Ann smiled and pulled out her phone, even though Leslie was ten feet away from her and working. She normally would wait until Leslie wasn't working, but Leslie herself was on her phone and there weren't any other customers. 

‘Hey, thanks for the awesome coffee, as usual. If it wasn’t for you, I would have fallen asleep in class so many times.’

While she was waiting for a reply, she sipped her coffee. 

After a few seconds, Ann heard Leslie’s text notification beep, saw her smile, and then Ann saw Leslie start typing.

‘You’re welcome. I hope the table doesn’t collapse under the weight of all those books.’

A second text came in. ‘Also nurses don’t fall asleep in class, then who's going to save the lives of dumb people who stick things up their noses that don’t belong there?’

‘Me too. But I gotta learn about the central nervous system, so this table better hold up.’

‘Wow. Impressive. Maybe you could tell me about it sometime. Like over dinner sometime?’

Yet another text came before Ann had a chance to process. ‘Wait crap you’re not seeing anyone, right? If you are, ignore this please, and we can go as friends. Or as nothing as we can pretend this never happened and I’ll go back to serving your coffee.’

Ann grinned before replying. ‘No, don’t worry about it at all, I’m single! She resisted the urge to type ‘and ready to mingle.’ How’s Saturday night?’

‘Sounds perfect! I’ll pick you up at 8? A customer walked in, much to Ann’s disappointment. I gotta go back to work now, but I’m looking forward to Saturday!’

‘Me too! I know I’ve been like ten feet away from you this whole time, and can see what you're doing, but I hope work goes well for you!’

Ann continued to work on learning all about the central nervous system and Leslie continued to serve customers their coffee. They kept stealing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking.

Pretty soon Leslie’s shift was up and Ann had to head back to her dorm and work on other homework. They walked out of the coffee shop together.

“Best pumpkin spiced latte ever,” Ann exclaimed, which made Leslie grin.

“Thank you.” A pause. “So. I’ll see you Saturday night?”

“See you Saturday.” Ann couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she turned away from Leslie to walk home.

Down the street they parted, with the sun setting around them.


End file.
